Love Never Really Ends
by I Am Me And I Can Fly
Summary: What happens when vampires die? They go to heaven, and stay with their true love forever. Follow three couples as they meet in Heaven after they die.


This is mainly about Bree & Diego, because I really loved The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, but I plan on making two, maybe three chapters on Irina and Laurent. Also, POSSIBLY James and Victoria, but if you want it to be Victoria and Riley, let me know.  
Well, here it is. (Bree's POV)

* * *

_"Take care of that, Felix." Jane said indifferently, nodding at me. "I want to go home."_

_"Don't watch." The redheaded mind reader whispered._

_I closed my eyes._

I opened my eyes, blinking. Where was I? It was night time wherever I was. I looked around. This place looked unfamiliar, but beautiful. There was a forest, and I could see a sparkling lake, crystal clear. I looked around, and saw a waterfall. It was so pretty.

But how could I be here, in this beautiful place? The redheaded mind reader had told me to close my eyes, and I had. Then I had opened them, wondering why he had told me to close them, and here I was. How was it possible that one second, I was sitting on the ground, with the...Cullens, was it? And that strange girl, Jane, who had hurt me. I realized I was flat on the ground. I sat up.

"Bree!"

I looked around alarmed. Someone had called my name, and it had sounded so much like...

No, it couldn't be! Riley and Victoria had killed Diego! But there he was suddenly, standing in front of me, his beautiful hair and gorgeous smile.

"Diego?" I whispered. He nodded, and sat down on the ground with me.

"Bree, how did you get here? Why did you get yourself killed?" He said. I looked at him strangely.

"Killed? I'm not dead!" I protested.

"Yes, you are." Diego said. "But this place is strange."

"Where exactly are we?" I asked, looking around again.

"I'm not sure, but we're sort of somewhere in between human and vampire here." He said, grinning. "Your eyes aren't red anymore, Bree. They're blue. And I can sleep, but I don't really need to, since we're dead."

"I'm actually dead?" I whispered. He nodded.

I broke down sobbing.

"I c-c-c-ant b-be d-dead!" I sobbing. "I c-c-can't! Vampire d-don't d-die!"

Diego was holding me in his arms now, and I was embarresed that he was seeing me cry. But I couldn't help it! I was dead.

"Shh..." He whispered. I stopped crying, realizing something.

"Vampires can't cry." I said.

"Well, here, we're not exactly vampires, but yet we're not really human." He explained, still holding me.

"Diego?" I said, looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been here?"

"A few days. I'm not sure, exactly. But Riley...and _Victoria_, that was her name, they killed me. She was mad. I wasn't supposed to know about her." He said.

I started to stand up. Diego kept his arms around me, and he stood up, too.

"This place is beautiful." I said.

"Yeah, being dead isn't so bad." He said with a smile. I wiggled out of his arms, and walked around. It was night. How strange. It had been day time just awhile ago, before I had been...killed. I swallowed. I was dead. I noticed Diego was behind me, and I was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was staring at me marveling at me while I marveled at this strange new world I was now in.

I turned to him. "What?" I asked nervously. He grinned, shaking his head. "I'm just...so happy to see you!"

And then he had me in his arms again, and he leaned down and kissed me. This time was different then those two other times that we had briefly kissed, they had only lasted a second. This one lasted longer, and I realized how horrible I had felt when I had realized he was dead, and how relieved I felt now that I knew Diego was-well, not alive, but we were together. Forever.

He pulled away and just smiled at me.

"I missed you, Bree." He said.

"I missed you, too." I said. "I have a question, though."

"Yeah?"

"A few minutes ago, when I was...killed." I choked on the word. "It was day time. This is so strange."

"It is." He agreed. "But we're in Heaven now."

"I suppose you _could_ put it that way." I said thoughtfully. "But what did we ever do to end up in heaven? Considering all the people we've killed, I would have thought we would have ended up in Hell."

"We're vampires. It's what we do." He said, as if it was obvious. "But, Bree, I'm just glad we're together."

''Me, too." I agreed. Then I smiled. So what if I was dead? I was _happy _that Jane had killed me. Diego and I were together again.

"Show me this place, since you've been here longer." I said, grinning at Diego. He grinned back, and, hand in hand, we ran through the forest, which was much prettier than any forests I had seen before. The crystal clear lake, with the crystal water fall, was so beautiful I was breathless.

I saw no animals, but we were dead. No harm could come to us now.

"Look at that part of the lake." He said, pointing at a peculiar part of the lake. It was shimmery, and it looked strange. I walked over to it, and gasped at what I saw.

"You can look at the people who are still alive, down on Earth." Diego explained. I saw Fred, suddenly. He was in Riley Park, as he had said he would be. He was talking to a girl. She wasn't anyone I knew, but she was a vampire. Fred's spectacular smile was on his face, and I could just tell that he really liked this girl. I grinned and shook my head.

"Neat." I said. Me and Diego took each other's hands again, and we ran and ran, until finally, I felt just a teensy bit tired. I collapsed on the floor.

"I guess we're sort of human here." I observed. Diego lay next to me, and we stared up into the strange stars, or maybe they weren't stars, for the rest of the night.


End file.
